Human
The Humans are Laitheran's original inhabitants before the Conquests of the Almighty. They have always been on Laitheran, and call no other Realm their home. Humans initially came from Laitheran's supercontinent, but after (And during) the Conquests they branched out to other areas of Laitheran. They mainly immigrated to Elyria, Terusia, and Prandora. The other areas were overtaken by mutated species and others that came from other Realms. Even in Prandora, an area where many Humans immigrated to, the Humans are a minority. The only areas where a majority of Humans is maintained is Terusia and Elyria, but there's still a significant amount in Prandora, just not a majority. Most of Human history has been of initial destruction, and then prosperity in their respective ethno-states. However, it wasn't long before Humans became involved in international politics like the other nations. While not necessarily representing their governments, many Human societies are also dominated by revanchism. This revanchism became a rising political movement in the Medieval Era but gradually died out as time went on in Laitheran. Revanchists believed that Laitheran was for the Humans, and was intended for the Humans. They wanted the other Races to leave Laitheran, whether forcefully or peacefully. Of course, with the state of Humans in the Medieval Era, this would be an impossible task. Biology and Appearances Physiology Humans vary a lot when it comes to where they live. Their skin color can be white or various shades of brown, the most common being white due to most of Terusia and Elyria. Their hair color can be brown, black, blond, or when they become older, white or grey. The eye color of a Human can be either blue, brown, green, amber, or hazel, which is a very diverse range. Nonetheless, all of these ranges are based solely on genetics and can have various abnormalities. Even so, Humans of Laitheran are considered to be a jack of all trades, a species that's average in everything. Of course, this matters entirely on genetics as well. Humans can be small, large, fat, skinny, etc. as any of the other races. In fact, their height is typically 5'7" to 6'3". What isn't similar to the other races is their lifespan, which lasts about 40-70 years, adjusted for the other Eras of course. They have no noticeable distinctions and instead served as the basis for mutated races, such as the Srigs and the Zun. Society and Culture It's difficult to say what the overall culture of Humanity is like. It's all determined on where a Human society lives, as well as the other Races that may interact with it. However, after the Conquests, most societies of Humans achieved a status of unity. This unity came from the threat of extinction, which was very real for Humanity after the Conquests ended. They had to rebuild society from the ground up, and this time they had to worry about the other Races. Even so, early Human societies and cultures were dominated by ideas of revanchism and reconquest of former lands. This movement would never get the momentum it needed, but it was still prominent in many Human societies. Eventually, the two most dominant Human societies in Laitheran can be divided between the Humans on Terusia and the Humans on Elyria. While other communities exist, these two are the most expansive and dominant ones. In Terusia, the Humans worship Lazarus, one of the Seven Seraphs who saved them during the Conquests of the Almighty. Because of this, the Humans on Terusia were traditionalist and conservative for most of the Medieval Era and Industrial Era. As for Elyria, it's difficult to say which religion was the most dominant. The Elyrian Empire, making up the entirety of Elyria during the Medieval Era, was secular. This led to many new religious to sprout up and led to many more dying. So, the beliefs are determined by the individual towns, cities, etc. in Elyria when it comes to their society and culture.